Glee: Season 1: Part 2 & Season 2: Part 1
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: *Read after 'Karen' - 'Part 5'*. Season 1: Part 2*. They're not stranded in the school any longer. After winter break. *Life and quality of the story depends on the reviews*. *Please Leave More Than A 2 Word Review*. *Please Review*. *Be Nice/Kind*.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel

One January morning before school started I saw a list posted by Mr. schues door. I took a closer look. At the top were the usual suspects, puck, Santana and Dianna. Then Brittany and amber followed by Cory, Chris and me. I wondered why I was at the bottom and then looked at the top. 'who's done what. By ranking'. I couldn't believe it. And I wondered why Jesse wasn't on the list.

As I was looking Ashley walked by.

"hey Rachel welcome back," she told me

"thanks," I said looking at her.

It had taken us a couple weeks after winter break to get back into the groove which is why it wasn't all that surprising that shed welcomed me back now. Over the holidays there'd been a lot of parties and get togethers. And shopping. The usual holiday festivities.

I turned to the side and coughed. I felt more tired than usual.

"honey you're not getting sick are you?" Dianna asked approaching me.

"no I don't think so," I said.

"ok good. I wouldn't want you getting sick…since you just got back and all."

"mmk. Hey why are you higher on the list than I am?"

"the - oh," she looked at the list, "cause I've done more than you."

"oh."


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel

It was after school and we were all in the choir room. I was sitting between Cory and Dianna. Mr. schue had talked to us about the fact that people in the club weren't working as hard as they could've an observation I'd presented to him during that day.

He looked at Cory: "Cory why haven't you been singing?"

"bc you keep giving all the male leads to Jesse. Frankly it's a little depressing," he answered.

"oh."

I turned to Cory: "you're really good."

He turned to me: "yeah but not as good as he is."

"you're still good."

"Rachel! that's not what I want to hear."

"well I don't always tell people what they want to hear."

As the hour progressed I thought about me and how I was doing. As the day had gone on I'd become more tired. I felt achy.

I looked at Tina: "do you have any Aleve?" I asked.

"no hun sorry."

"oh."

Ashley heard this and looked at me: "what's wrong?"

"I don't feel good."

"oh."

Mr. schue looked at me: "are you ok to sing?"

"yeah," I replied being all womanly in front of everyone.

"ok."

Cory put his hand over mine.

"your hand is warm," he told me.

"yours is freezing," I remarked.

"only bc yours are warm."

Oh.

"oh."

Dianna puts the back of her curled fingers on the back of my neck. They were so cold they burned. I jumped.

"ow!" I said.

"sorry," she whispered.

"Rachel?" Mr. schue asked looking at me.

"yeah I'm good."

"ok. Now lets gets started."

"maybe you should take a break," Dianna told me quietly.

"no I'm ok."

"for now," she said, annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel

It was later that night and I was at home in my bed. Id gone straight up to my room which my dads found odd. They'd asked if I wanted anything but id told them all I wanted was to be left alone and that I was tired.

"Rachel honey," my dad Aaron called up to me.

"what?" I managed.

"there's someone here to see you."

"I don't want to - " I coughed - "see anyone."

"its Dianna."

Oh.

"oh. Ok," I said reluctantly.

A few minutes later I heard soft footsteps come up the stairs down the hall and into my room. The door opened and then closed and in came Dianna holding a cup and a yellow washcloth.

I turned towards her as she closed the door behind her.

"oh. Hi," I said.

"hi sweetie. This, is for your throat," she held up the cup; "its tea."

As I swallowed I noticed my throat did hurt a bit. I nodded in agreement.

"and this," she held up her other hand, "is to bring your temp down."

Now that I realized it I was glad to have company. The company of a soft pretty woman.

I nodded.

She approached me and set the tea on the nightstand next to my bed. And the washcloth down on the bed.

"here ill help you sit," she said taking me by the arms.

"it hurts," I said as she helped me readjust.

"I know hun. I know."

She got me into a sitting position and picked up the tea.

"here. Drink," she told me.

"ok."

She put the cup into my hands and helped me drink.

"thank you," I said.

"uh huh. Keep drinking. God you're warm."

She took the yellow and put it on my forehead moving it back and forth. It felt good.

"that feels really good," I said.

"I know it does."


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel

It was a few days later and I was still sick. I was up in my room trying to rest. Stomach down on my bed. A knock came on my door.

"huh?" I said quietly.

"its me," Dianna said.

"oh. Come in," I said waving her in, which hurt.

She did closing the door behind her.

I felt her approach the bed and me.

Her cold hands lifted up the back of my shirt and I felt the soft yellow move across my back.

"ooh," I said in response to how good it felt.

"yeah. I know….hi love how are you doing?"

"still sick. How's everyone?"

"the same."

"and Cory?"

"I haven't seen him. No one has."

"oh."

After wed seen another schools glee club performance we realized wed never measure up that we weren't as good as them. And wouldn't win at regionals. So wed become insecure and depressed.

Dianna set the yellow on the back of my neck and began rubbing my back w/ her hands.

"omygod," I said as her hands dug into me.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel

It was a few days later. I still didn't feel good. As usual I was in my room on my bed. To add to everything Jesse the guy id been dating has unexpectedly broken up w/ me. Which didn't help any.

A knock came on my door.

"yeah?" I said.

"its me dear," Dianna said.

"oh," I looked towards the door, "um" - I coughed - "come in."

"ok."

She did closing the door behind her. I noticed she was holding the yellow and a bottle of root beer.

I shook my head as she approached me: "no. I don't want root beer."

"its for you love. Its for your temp," she told me.

Oh.

"oh."

"yeah."

She sat on my bed.

"give me your feet," she said.

I tried to move them out from under the covers but couldn't as I was too achy.

"ow," I said softly.

"here," Dianna said.

She moved down and across me and moved the covers off my feet. She held them.

"omygod."

"huhm?" I asked.

"your feet are burning."

"they are?"

"yeah."

She was surprised as was I. I was also really tired so I didn't fully register what shed said.

She reached behind her and got the bottle.

"spread your legs," she said.

I smiled despite my tired sick haze.

I spread them.

"now bend them."

I did.

"mmk. And put your um. Um…."

I moved my toes.

"yes those. Thank you dear. Feet together," Dianna finished.

I did as she put the bottle in between them. I felt the cold. It was surprising.

"oh. Ohhhh. Oh god," I was strangely turned on.

"yeah I know."

She put the yellow on the back of my neck and brushed my hair back.

"better?" she asked.

"yeah but I wish I was w/ Jesse. No I mean you're pretty and you've been so nice to me lately. I…..its…..just…" I coughed.

"shhh. Shhh. Oh honey. I know," Dianna said.

"whets" - cough - "new?"

"well I moved in w/ amber after my parents kicked me out. Bc Cory broke the news to them that I was pregnant."

"oh."

"yeah I know. And he kicked me out."

"oh."

"yeah kinda sucks."

I nodded: "mmmhmm."

"darling," Dianna said moving my head onto her chest.

I smiled sleepily at the endearment.

"hm?"

"maybe….you….could try to talk less."

I immediately tensed: "why? Am I annoying you?"

"no. no no no," she said quickly: "no hear me out."

She put her hands up in defense.

I nodded: "mmk."

"you rehearse all the damn time."

"well no one else is going to carry all the female vocals. Least," I looked down, "not the same way I do."

"I know and you're amazing. don't get me wrong. I just. Wonder how good it is for you. If you're sick and you keep rehearsing late into the night and early in the morning you'll. Just. Only get sicker. And I don't want that to happen sugar."

I smiled at the endearment: "what are you southern?"

"no. not really."

"oh."


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel

It was a hot summer day in June. Cory and I were at my place in my bedroom. My dads were on holiday at a hotel. Cory and I were in bed. I was half undressed and he wasn't.

"god its hot," he said.

"yeah I know. Why don't you get undressed?" I said.

"cause I don't want to."

"awww why?"

"I'm too pale."

"I like you being pale."

"oh."

"and at least get out from under the sheet," I told him moving the thin sheet so he could.

His shoes and socks were off.

"isn't your AC working?" he asked.

"uh no not really," I answered.

He looked at me confused.

"what do you mean?" he asked.

"well the fan is but the AC isn't."

"oh."

"yeah my dads forgot to pay the electric and for some reason the people at the company turned the AC off but nothing else."

"oh weird. Will you make it less hot?"

"yes dear," I said smiling down at him.

"now lie on your side," I told him; "you need air on your back."

"ok."

"now lie on your side," I told him; "you need air on your back."

"ok."

He moved from his back onto his side.

"ok ill be back."

I got up, left my room, went down the hall, stairs and into the kitchen where I got a bottle of soda out of the fridge. I wet back up to my room and put it on the bottoms of his feet.

"oh. Oh god. Omygod Rachel," he said.

"yeah I know. Dianna taught me this," I told him.

"Dianna?" he asked confused.

"back when I was sick."

"oh."


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel

We were all in the choir room. It was between 4 and 6 that day after school. Dianna's head was in my lap. About an hr ago shed tried out for cheerleading but the coach wouldn't let her bc she was hurt by the fact that Dianna had gotten pregnant last yr. Cory surprisingly had also tried out bc he was off football. We were waiting for new members to show not doing much of anything.

Chris looked at santanna and I followed his gaze.

"what?" Dianna asked looking up at me.

Shed noticed my movement.

I held up finger: "hold on."

She nodded.

Chris was staring intently at santannas chest.

"santanna," he began, "did you…did you…get your boobs done?"

"um yeah," she admitted.

They looked bigger.

"oh," dianna whispered.

"but why?" tina asked also looking.

"I wanted to be noticed. Which the coach didn't like."

"oh. Wow."

"that is really sad."

"hey I could've whored myself."

"have you?" puck asked quietly.

"no."


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley

It was after glee club. Puck and I were sitting in his car talking. It was 6 that night and would be dark in an hr.

"hey I was thinking about something," he said turning to me.

"yeah?" I asked doing the same.

"I think that…..pot would be good for Kate. And Mandy."

I nearly choked on my chai.

"po…pot?" I asked taken aback.

"yeah you know. Weed…..ganja."

"no I know what it is I'm not a moron honey."

"sorry but you sounded confused."

"I'm , surprised."

"I think Anna could use some too. Your brother does it right? And Hannah?"

" far as I know. But the thing is…Anna, Kate and Mandy are only 10, 13 and 14."

"are you saying they're too young for pot?"

"well, yes in fact."

"do you know what mmj is? And how much it helps people? Its good for everything. There've been studies that prove that. I could even print them out if you want. And I have some if you want to try. I mean you…..started falling apart during the winter. Believe me anyone who can use it should. You trust me right? And know I wouldn't lead you astray?"

"yeah," I replied after puck was done.

"ok so?"

"no I'm just. Not sure how they'll feel about it."

"oh. Lets talk to your dad about it."

"ok when we get back."

"sure."

"you want edibles or the regular shit? Although it's not really regular it's kush."

"er…..kush?"

"you have a lot to learn about this world."

"regular."

"mmk."

He pulled out this small, beautiful dark orange pipe stuck it in his mouth and lit it w/ a bic.

"oh yeah," he said after he inhaled.

He handed me the pipe.

"what do I do?" I asked, taking it and looking at him.

"stick it in your mouth."

"yeah I gathered that much."

"ok now thumb over the hole. Alrite now as soon as I light it, suck. Keep your mouth over the hole make it small. Keep sucking uh…take your finger off when you're done."

"ok."

"you ready?" he asked.

I nodded, the pipe in my mouth.

"oh. And you will end up hacking like mad."

I looked at him, eyes wide, ready.

I watched him light it and sucked. When I didn't feel I could hold it in any longer I held up a finger.

"ok good. Now take your thumb off it."

I did.

"here I'll take it. Good job. Once you're ready um. You can hold it for longer."

I nodded feeling like I was going to cough. I leaned forward and hacked.

I breathed in thinking I was done. That was my first mistake. And I hacked some more…and some more.

I kept waiting for it go away but it didn't.

"it's ok happens to everyone. Here, drink," he handed me the chai.

I took a sip breathed in and. Stopped hacking. I took another drink.

"thanks," I said quietly.

"sure."

"my god."

"yeah I know it….. it gets ya. You're good for the next hr or so."

"ok."

And then started to feel it.

"oh yeah…" I said breathing in through my nose.


	9. Chapter 9

Ashley

It was between 10 and 11 that night. We'd just entered my house.

"hey dad we want - oh. There you are," I said seeing him in the living room on the sofa.

Which I found slightly amusing and smiled at the thought.

"wow you're blind. You couldn't even find your own dad. Wow," puck joked.

"yes and awesome. Well if ya can't laugh at yourself….." I said turning to him.

"yes? What can I do for ya Ashley?" dad asked turning to me: "and. Puck."

"we, uh. Want to talk to you," I told him having trouble thinking.

"ok my room's good."

He stood.

We began walking into his room.

"how was rehearsal?" dad asked.

"boring, actually. We waited around for 2 hrs for new members to show which. None did," puck said.

"oh."

We all sat on dad's bed he closed the door.

Puck looked at me: "you want to tell him or should I?"

"you can since you have the stuff and it is yours."

"ok."

We turned to my dad.

"mr. fitz - " puck began.

"jesse," dad reminded corrected him.

"right, sorry."

"it's alrite you're good."

"anyway, jesse."

"hm?"

"so after rehearsal Ashley and I were talking and we were thinking…. Mmj might. Actually not be a bad idea for Anna and Kate."

"you know, I was thinking the same thinking myself. The drs and I've talked extensively about it. We feel the same."

"oh wow ok."

"I'll talk to them about it."

"I could get some if you wanted to try it out. Er I mean if they. Wanted to."

"ok sure."

We left.


	10. Chapter 10

Ashley

After we were done puck and I went into Hannah's room.

"hey," I said.

"hey," she said to me.

"hey," puck said to her.

"hey," she returned.

"you guys have met right?" I asked.

"briefly," Hannah said smiling: "hey I'm Hannah."

"hey puck. I think we go to the same school," he said.

"oh, right."

"wanna light up?" I asked getting straight to the point as usual.

"I…you….what?" Hannah asked looking at me surprised: "you do pot?"

"I do now thanks to this guy," I indicated puck.

"uh. Wow since when?"

"today. Earlier," I replied proudly.

"sure ok. Let me text my man," she said smiling and taking out her phone.

"her man," I muttered to puck."

"I know so cute."

"alrite he'll be here in a few," Hannah replied excitedly: "ooh hey I wonder if Evan wants to join us. And er um who's stuff are we…..?"

"I got some it's alrite we'll use mine."

"oh wow ok cool thanks."

"sure."

"and where…."

"my car though it'll be a bit crowded."

"ooh sounds cozy."


	11. Chapter 11

Marie

I was downtown talking w/ October.

"Marie," she told me.

"yeah?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I've some bad news. You're not. Old enough."

"for?"

"to, do. This line of work. You might have been in Paris but not here. Also I don't know when your last gyno exam was."

"I'm not old enough to work anywhere. I have to wait 2 yrs. And my family needs the money."

"I know. However I also know something else. There's a new club that just opened up called the spiders web. My friend Lucy work there."

"a nightclub?"

"mmm no more like a strip club ."

"oh."

"do you want to check it out?"

"ok."

"you'll have to audition first. But I'm sure once you do the bossll be ok with someone as young as you working there. He takes girls as young as 14. Long as you keep it on the downlow. Which you will. That way you wont be wandering the streets. Be careful around the boss though. You don't talk to the customers you only please them."

"ok."

"that's how Lucy got in so much trouble."

"oh."

"wanna go?"

"ok."

And so we walked a few blocks into the spiders web a big black stone building. When we walked in there were men sitting in chairs tied to them w/ ropes. Which women were holding.

"and that's just one of our specialties," October told me.

A big burly guy looked up from where he was sitting. He nodded at October who nodded back. He came over.

When he got over to us he looked me up and down: "I see we have a new one. Young and fresh just how I like 'em. Shell be a great addition. Lucy," he looked at the dark girl who'd approached us: "show her the ropes will ya? Tell her about the place."

She nodded quietly and he went back to his seat.


	12. Chapter 12

Ashley

So wed gotten out of the school where wed been trapped for days. Wed celebrated Halloween thanksgiving and Christmas with moms and dads families. Marie knew dad had taken her money and I knew serena had taken my toe shoes. Wed discovered that mark was hannahs dad. Hannah had taken up drawing as had mandy. Anna had been diagnosed w/ cancer and mandy had made Cds and was now making more and working in the school bookstore which also had a café. Id met eric, georgia, giselle, breanna, belle, leo and gavin. I knew they all did nutmeg and pot. And often went clubbing. Rebecca and evan were still together and she was still pregnant. Wed had the Halloween and winter dances. Wed had more shows in the park. Wed met our aunt raven. We were working on the school musical. Mandy had gotten worse. Rachel was depressed. Rebecca had had a miscarriage. Dianna was still pregnant. In January Rachel had gotten sick but was now better. She and dianna were involved. And then Rachel got sick again. Dianna wasn't a cheerleader any longer. Santanna had gotten her boobs done. Marie had been fired from prostitution but was now working downtown at a place called the spiders web. Cory was thinking about quitting glee. Rachel got drunk. Theyd both smoked pot and Rachel had started dressing like a whore. Diannas dad had hit her. Dianna got sick. Rachel got drunk again. They broke up then got back together. Rachel smoked again. Other than dianna everyone else drank. Dianna started dressing differently. They drink again. The next show is west side story. And sprained ankles.


End file.
